Malcolm Evans
'' "That Johnny Vincent's days are numbered."'' -Malcolm '''Malcolm Evans '''is a fan fiction character in Bully created by Kingofawosmeness777 on Bully wiki. He is the protagonist in the Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy blogs. He is a member of the Preps clique at Bullworth. Apperance Malcolm is very fond of expensive Aquaberry Brand clothes. He is usually wears his Aquaberry Vest with the sleeves of his dress shirt underneath rolled up. He also wears a black and yellow striped tie. He wears black Aquaberry slacks, and either black or brown Aquaberry loafers. He is also one of the two non-Nerds who wear glasses. The other being his girlfriend Lindsey. Malcolm's Boxing outfit is black with white stripes. He is the second tallest Prep being about the same height as Bif Taylor. He is also the second strongest Prep and has muscles about as big as Bif's. He has Black hair similar to Parker Ogilvie's and also has brown eyes. In the winter his clothes don't change much except for he wears an Aquaberry Sweater with a black and yellow scarf. He also adds a pair of black gloves. On Halloween he dressed up in an expensive Robocop costume. Wealth Background Malcolm was born in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma on May 7th 1991 and is 15 when he comes to Bullworth. His family came to Oklahoma from England after World War Two. His great grandfather Edward Evans made homemade wine back in England and came to America to start his own company in Oklahoma. Throughout Malcolm's great grandfather's lifetime he only owned one wine shop in Tulsa and kept it as just a small business. But his wines were so famous in Tulsa that he was often pressured to open a whole company by his friends anf family. He eventually passed the business on to Malcolm's grandfather Thomas Evans who in 1973 created the Evan's Fine Wine Company based in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The company quickly grew and became world renowned for their famous wines. Malcolm's family became multi-millionaries during the 1970's and owned many vineyards in Calfornia. While the company was based in Tulsa the family lived in the expensive suburb to the south: Broken Arrow. In 2006 Malcolm's grandfather retired and handed down the buisness to Malcolm's father Baxter Evans. He then decided to relocate the business to the New England town of Bullworth, New Hampshire. He and Malcolm both moved there and now live in Old Bullworth Vale. Characteristics Malcolm is the newest of the Preps having just moved to Bullworth from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. He is usually a quiet person but is not afraid to express his opinion loudly. The Preps took a quick liking to Malcolm after he busted Peanut Ramono's nose and got Johnny Vincent three days of detention on the first day of school. He is very good at boxing and has a passion for it which makes him a very dangerous fighter. He is the second best boxer of the Preps next to Bif. He is also very strong. Beatrice Trudeau and Mandy Wiles also have strong crushes on him. He seems to be the most pleasant personalited of the Preps as he can be very modest, he helps the other Preps with their homework so they don't have to go to the Nerds, and he doesn't mind loaning money to people. He however can be very mean and snobby towards poor people. He has a strong disliking for Greasers and Townies and will attack them whenever they tempt him to do so. He gets very good grades and is very smart. He can sometimes be seen being smarter than the Nerds. His favorite thing to listen to is Valdiovostok FM and he likes to watch I'm Rich. Despite being from Oklahoma he has no accent whatsoever. The same goes for his girlfriend Lindsey who is also from Oklahoma. Relationships '''Lindsey Knisley: '''Lindsey Knisley is Malcolm's girlfriend and true love. They first met at the Harrington House after Derby introduced them to each other. Lindsey and Malcolm have a lot in common. They both wear glasses, they both are very smart, they both play the violin, and they both are more pleasant personallited of the Preps. They hang out together a lot and go out on dates frenquently. Lindsey and Malcolm both have a strong love for each other. '''Parker Ogilvie: '''Parker Ogilvie is Malcolm's best friend. They always hang out together. Parker and Malcolm are the two Preps who are dating the two Prep girls. They sometimes go on double dates together. Parker and Malcolm both are more pleasent personalited than the other Preps. They both have a mutual interest for video games which the other Preps don't. Parker and Malcolm have each others backs. '''Two Bitt: '''Despite being a Greaser, Malcolm is friends with Two Bitt. On the first day of school Two Bitt spilled milk over Malcolm's Aquaberry Vest and Malcolm and Derby roughed him up. But Malcolm and Two Bitt both realize the situation at Bullworth more than anyone else does and that makes them have mutual agreements on a lot of things. They are also from the same town and went to the same Middle School although Malcolm and Two Bitt did not recognize or remember each other until later. They still will fight and act hostile around their cliques. But overall they are good friends. '''The Jocks: '''Malcolm took a liking to the Jocks after they backed the Preps up in a fight. Malcolm hepled create the Prep-Jock Alliance much to the pleasure of Justin. Maloclm's favorite Jock is Casey. '''Johnny Vincent: '''Johnny Vincent is Malcolm's arch enemy. He hates the greasers especially Johnny. They've hated each other from the first day of school after the incident in the cafeteria. Johnny almost tried to kill Malcolm but failed. They both will attack each other on sight. In fact Johnny thinks Maloclm as more of a Preps leader than Derby and hates Malcolm worse. '''The Greasers: '''Their poor, greasey, low class, and stupid. Like I said before: MALCOLM HATES THEM! '''The Townies: '''Malcolm hates the Townies becuase of how they hate Bullworth and Preps. He rarley ever goes into Blue Skies Industrial Park for this reason, when he does he ussually gets into a fight with the Townies. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfic Boys Category:Fanfictional Students